Danganronpa Conspiracy Theories
by ClearlyOriginal
Summary: did you ever have any question about pointless things in danganronpa universe. well, this thing here is probably going to open your eyes with some of the mind-blowing theories ever to be perceived.
1. what really happened during chapter 3?

Did you ever wonder what happened behind the scenes on chapter 3 in Dr2? You did?

good, if you are a conspiracy theorist, like me, then this could also be it.

So, as we see Tsumiki fly off to space with the giant hand, before she died of no oxygen,

the aliens abduct her, that's right "aliens", and use her for experimenting.

Then, a while later the real Nekomaru was also abducted by aliens,

and Monokuma is actually connected to aliens and made the aliens transport Nekomaru's brain in

the Mecha version of himself.

And sense Monokuma had connections with the aliens, he was able to make a the new mastermind

who is non other than Mikan Tsumiki.

I mean she has big breasts, big booty and loves despair. The other mastermind was actually an AI of

Junko made by the aliens,

in which the aliens were really interested in Junko that they made an AI of her. Talk about crazy,

right? Well, it doesn't stop there.

Behind the the other two masterminds, there is actually another mastermind and his name is

Makoto Naegi. That's right.

He had been deceiving us this whole time. He was actually a part of the Ultimate Despair.

That's why, Junko and Makoto made a baby in hopes of making an another, a new Ultimate Despair

and they named him Nagito Komaeda.

But suddenly, a Komaeda from the future appears with his love of hope. And his only dream goal is

to destroy the Ultimate Despair.

...

but this is just a theory, a conspiracy theory. thanks for reading.

next on danganronpa conspiracy theories we discuss how Hagakure is actually an alien from a different planet.

stay tuned.


	2. did mondo owada really die?

did Mondo Owada really die?

Is a question i've been asking myself for a long time now.

Do you remember his execution and how he turned into butter?

Well that's simply not possible

why?

Well, I have a theory that may shock you and open your eyes to the truth.

So you know how the execution went right?

First monokuma was driving with on a motorbike

and then monokuma left him in a cage while mondo kept spinning up and down and all around.

Then there was bright light that must've blinded everyone

and you know what? That was a decoy.

What actually happened was when everyone was blinded by the light

monokuma let mondo out of his cage

and he flew out of the motorbike and cage

and in minutes time someone took the dizzy mondo and he dragged him out

I suspect it was souda that gay guy.

I would say it would be aliens again,

because that's would be logical, but aliens couldn't have abducted him indoors.

So, while everyone was confused,

monokuma put butter

and everyone watched in horror how mondo's hair was turned into butter.

Yes only his hair. Cause his hair looked like butter.

Also mondo probably hates butter.

….

but that's just a theory, and butter theory, thanks for buttering.

Tune in next time where i'm going to talk about how maizono is actually taylor swift in anime form.


	3. is junko enoshima still alive?

hello guys once again to my conspiracy theory.

So I guess i should talk about the big topic

that is that if junko is still alive or not.

So is Junko Enoshima still alive?

Is a question everyone asked me on my website

and I say she is. How?

Well I have a conspiracy theory.

And it's a big one...I think. So grab yourselves some popcorn.

So you remember how at her execution she was "crushed" by that machine, right?

Yes, well, she wasn't crushed at all, instead she somehow with her velvet fingers

was able to summon a substitute and that made it splatter a lot of blood, right?

So yeah, instead of dying, she feel in the trash (where she belongs tbh) and survived.

How? Well, it's all thanks to the Naegi's supernatural luck effect

which makes people survive even the most harshest conditions

like Komaeda's, but his is stronger, right?

So yeah, she knew that would happen

because she is super dupe university level analyst or something

and can predict every more, like that handsome guy from bleach, I forgot his name.

Anyway so she survives

and then puts another fake body of herself for the remnants of despair to enjoy mutilating.

And that's how she makes her escape, right?

With the rocket, cause it was still operational somehow.

Anyway, so she escapes and then hides so that people believe that she is dead. But she's not.

So what does she do, you ask?

Well, stealing technology from some other abecedarian student from hope's peak.

To create her own portal to a different dimension!

That's right, she's trying to make events for the new DR3.

She is bored with the old crew.

Makoto, kyoko and togami seriously annoyed her with their dumb hope.

So, to she made a plan to make a portal

to the other dimension and go to some prison school and torture them with her dumb despair

that no one wants to care about.

And guys, like no joke, I discovered evidence of this. You know that in the DRV3 there is Monokuma, right?

Well, it's obvious just by seeing monokuma, the one controlling him is going to be junko.

Cause, no one can play as good as junko can.

And don't even mention monaca.

Monaca is fuking dumb.

Junko wannabe.

So ya, I hope cleared some stuff up with that question.

Now you have a reason to believe

that junko is alive and will be the next villain for the third time in the third game.

…

But that's just a theory, a junky theory, thanks for joonkingning and junk.

So last two theories I didn't get much reviews and stuff, but this time I have a good deal.

If you enjoyed this theory, then give it a review

and for every review this fic gets, you will get, and this is no joke btw, your very own macho monokuma on wheels. That's right.

Anyway tune in next time, where I talk about how komaeda is a reincarnation of hope jesus.


	4. is celestia ludenberg a demon?

So, hello once again readers and listeners alike,

so you came here to read another mind-blowing theory, didn't you?

Well, sorry to disappoint, but this one won't be as mind blowing as the last one.

Honestly junko must be the new mastermind in the 3rd game thing.

But that's what we are here to talk about

today were are gonna uncover how Alsatian Glutenberg is associated with satan himself.

That's right, I have a conspiracy theory and it could be true guys

so you know how celesbaby has these drill hair things on her head and how she's

pretty much goth. She probably also loves drama.

But anyway, yes. She's super dupe college level goth.

But how does that say she's involved with satan?

It's simple, her eyes are red. And they are special red eyes. They are crimson eyes.

Those eyes can summon any demon vampire with also red eyes from the bottom place

that is hell.

Trust me, I didn't want to believe it either, but there's other proof.

her drill hair, right?

Well, there's also about them too.

And guess what? They are removable.

That's right. And celes uses them to drill to the underground world to meet up with satan and

sip some milk tea.

It is unknown if she has slaves there or that she can't do much beside drinking tea with satan

and discussing life

,but it is known that whenever she undresses she has this weir thing sticking out of her but

which kinda looks like tail.

That's why she wears so much clothes.

i know she says she's Japanese, but in reality she's European. French to be exact.

Anyway, junko and monokuma knew this

and stopped her execution by putting out the fire,

because they realized that fire gives celes' powers

and that would able to incinirate hope's peak within seconds if she enough fire on her body.

Weird how that works.

In the end, celeses is dangerous. And is a tasty fried burger, with french fries as a bonus, and monospongebob toy packed meal.

…

but that's just theory, a burger theory. Thanks for ludening.

The last theory, I got 2 cool reviews so like I told them,

I would give them a macho monokuma if they reviewed,

and so they got one and I think they are enjoying it.

But anyway, for this theory, if you liked it, be sure to leave a review

and for every review this chapter gets, you get, with all seriousness, your very own, Nagito Komaeda figure that looks like hope jesus and stuff

that also works as fap material.

Anyway tune in next time where I'm finally going to uncover the mystirious actual precise size of junko's breasts.


	5. where did izuru

Hello, everyone. The most amazing fanfiction writer ever here

and today I have yet another mind-blowing theory for you guys

like always.

What's it's going to be about, you ask? Well, you may have the read the chapter name

so you should know,

but I'll say it anyway, just to get extra words into the word count.

So todays theory is actually an interesting one and it's about izuru kamukura our lord and savior

so you've been wondering why is izuru's hair so freaking long.

And you are jealous of how much time it took for get those hairs on his head.

Well, I got the explanation for you my dear sir, oh do I do have one.

And for one, izuru definitely didn't have this done quickly,

so it's not like a "get rich quick" scheme.

No, it's natural growth. And I'll get into that now.

So, izuru's hair is so long, it could feed the starving children in africa, right?

I mean that long black hair, you even say, it came from the grudge

or some other creepy japanese spooky ghost

nope, it's not like that.

It's actually more simple than that

that hair came from...wait for it...

from a black hole. That's right.

Since that hair is black, it can only come from blackness, right?

But that makes no sense, I know.

But and that's a big butt.

It could be said that while that black hair was in the

black hole it really stretched it out making it looooong.

Now, I don't know how that science stuff works, but

that's what I heard.

But who's hair is it and how it got to the black hole?

Well, the hair actually belongs too Kuzuryuu before he cut his hair and bleached it.

And the people at Hope's peak, took his hair and accidentally left it out on the open

for aliens to grab it and stuff.

But, those aliens were dumbasses and got sucked by a black hole.

The aliens died, but the hair survived.

Cause it was magical.

Anyway, yes. The hair flew back to earth and the profs at hope's peak found and decided to put it on izuru for shits and giggles.

But in reality, it's just a weird long wig that Junko found and that made her despair

(cause what doesn't make her despair)

and decided it'd be great for previously known as hajime, izuru's bald operated head.

…

but that's just a theory, a hairy theory, thanks for kamukuring.

So last chapter got no reviews, which sucks.

I guess no one wanted my figure of sexy komaeda.

But whatevs, if you liked THIS theory for some reason

then be sure to leave a review

and for every review this chapter gets, you will receive, your very own, no scam,

a bag of izuru's hair inside with a little bit of hajime sticking out.

So rejoice fangirls.

Anyway that's all for today and tune in next time, where I will talk about how chiaki uses cheat codes.


	6. do hajime and ishimaru have superpowers?

Hello everyone. Standing hajime with an orange juice in his hand here.

And today I have another brand new original theory for you guys.

But before I go into that, I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

I guess you like the hairy theory, huh? Or did you guys like the bag with izuru's hair that sent you?

Well, whatever. So you guys suggested I do some theorizing and left some theories I should

cover. And I'm glad you did. _I would've run out of ideas by then._

Anyway, the theory. I have another hairy one here and it's about Hajime's and Ishimaru's

hair going white and eyes turning red and turning into aliens.

And this is a good one. Cause it's so easy to answer.

For ishimaru, it's simple. After mondo "turned into butter" (and is still alive btw)

ishimaru had lost hope, right?

But he regained hope after he spoke with alter ego, right?

Before ishimaru changed, he thought that "bro" was intertwining with his soul.

But nope that's not what happened. Since mondo is probably alive somewhere.

The trust is more shocking than it sounds.

Ishimaru actually has...super powers. That's right, didn't see that one coming did you?

I shocked you so good.

Anyway, yes. I mean, how else you would explain the burning eyes

and eyes turning even more redder.

Wanna know what it's called? It's called

SUPER スーパー

yes and it's that kind of power that only rare people can have. Like ishimaru.

In hajime's case it's a bit different. But i'll talk about the later.

Anyway, some say ishimaru family has a rich bloodline of being heros and that's how he got

the inheritance.

He awakened his power though the sheer connection to someone. A powerful bond.

A bromance.

What are his powers though you ask? Well, one is obvious. It's pyromania. The next one and this

one is hidden, but it's forget forget forget BEAM!

He could cast this to anyone he could forget whatever he wanted.

And no that's not how Junko made the students forget what happened 2 years ago.

He hasn't awakened to those powers yet.

But yeah, the only shitty thing is that he can die of one hit to the head.

Yeah, a big disappointment.

Anyway, now that's out of the way, let's focus on hajime.

And there's not much to say about hajime.

Other than he also had super powers similar to ishimaru's.

The similar thing was that they looked the same and had the same characteristics.

His actual super power name is. Johnny Yong Bosch powers.

That's right. All you have to have to have super power is to have an awesome voice.

That's right, he has the power of Ichigo Kurosaki, Yu narukami, Yukio Okumura, Lelouch Lamperouge. Power Ranger, Tohru Adachi and many more.

Yes. Do I need to say more?

So yeah, though, instead of fire, hajime uses voice of gold to defeat junko. No wonder he was overpowered during the Rebuttal Showdown.

…

but that's just a theory, a super theory. Thanks for powering.

Anyway, this is just one suggestion that I did for a guest.

The review didn't show up, but I got it and I wrote this theory since he asked.

I'll definitely do more, so if you want, leave the suggestion in the review to what I should

make a theory about next.

And if you like this theory, make sure to actually leave a review about this theory or something

and everytime this theory gets a review, you will get, your very own, no fooling around,

a superpower. Yes. It could be any superpower. It could be this one or the hajime one. Yes.

Buuuut, that's all for today folks

and tune in next time where I talk about how Mikan can turn into a pecan. nuts.


	7. how did the tragedy really came to be?

Hello everyone, Junko with a derpy face here

and today I have a really SPECAIL theory for you guys.

Though I have thank you and sorry for now to who reviewed and left suggestions

on what my next theory should be. So far there's two, so guys don't worry, I'll get to them.

But today I had such a BRILLIANT theory, that I needed to share it with you guys

ASAP

yes. And I would say this is a good one too, if I do says so myself.

And what I'm going to talk about today you ask, welp it's that thing that's been boggling

our minds ever since Junko told us about the Tragedy...

so, the question is. How did exactly the tragedy came to be?

Well, the answer is simple yet complicated.

I'll tell you right now that

Junko Enoshima didn't have anything to do with it.

Infact, she was a victim herself.

Did I stutter? No, I did not.

Anyway, the whole reason behind the tragedy...

was a Despair Book.

And that said book can cause...

a deadly virus called Despeaids!

Yes, guys. There was such a thing called Despair Book and if you read it

it will cause you to despair...randomly.

And yes, you can get viruses from books.

Now who created this Despair Book

(which is btw,

also called Despair Note and is like Death Note, but without the risk of copyright infringement)

and where is it now?

Well, the ones who created the Despair Note were out creators and destroyers

the aliens species.

Yes. They created the world of danganronpa and they were gonna destroy it.

By making this book and injecting with deadly mind viruses

and the first unlucky bastard to catch this cancer of a book

was, you guessed it, Junko enoshima.

And that's how it started.

First the hope's peak.

And then the whole mankind.

So where is resides now?

Well, no one knows actually. Even I can't even guess where it could be, but this

is just me assuming it still exists.

Anyway, I think it could be located inside

what's her face? Monaco? Mococo?

Monaka that's it

asshole.

That's her secret weapon that's she's gonna use in DR3.

The only way to combat this, is if there going to be a book called Hope Note.

Because, hope, as we all know can defeat any despair.

According to hope's jesus' logic.

…

but that's just a theory. A book theory. Thanks for despairing.

So, if anyone guessed already what this was about. Good for you, man.

Again, I'll get to those two reviews as soon as I can.

But in the mean time, if you liked this theory, make sure you leave a review

and for every review this theory gets, you will earn yourself, a, a REAL Death Note

to play with. With this you kill the entire human spices. And be the real Junko enoshima wannabe

or something, and this is not a scam btw.

But that's all I have to say

tune in next time, where I talk about how komaeda came to be the son of junko and makoto.


	8. are gundams hamsters dead or alive now?

Hello once again everyone. Kirigiri with a noodle cup on her head here

and today I bring you once again another theory in the danganronpa world.

Anyway, today I'm doing those theory people wanted me to cover, so your mind would be filled

with lots of new info and stuff. I guess.

So you read the chapter name, and saw four dark devas of fabulousness in the title, so

you immediately thought that this is going to be about gundhamsters and his pack of werewolf men.

And guess what. It is. What's it about though?

Well, it's about if they are dead or not.

Not in a literal way...actually yeah, literal, they are freaking hamsters.

Anyway, people have wondered how Gundam was able to have his hamsters in the simulation

whilst he must've been the only one hooked up to the machine and stuff.

Well, that's an easy question and you will get your easy answer.

Basicly, Monomi turned some creature, (I don't know pick a random one) and turned into a hamster

and reprogrammed those hamsters (rather alter ego did) to do Gundam's bidding and commune.

It's sad I know, cry some more, but yeah.

So you ask what happened with his hamsters in the real life then?

Well, that's the question everyone was waiting for to be answered.

And the answer is simple yet difficult to explain. It's a sad story too,

so before you read what's below, grab a box of tissues, grab some popcorn, grab some 20L soda

and get ready, cause it's gonna get some sad violin up in this ham.

anyway

You see, when gundam turned into Ultimate despair (for some reason), he wanted to rule the world.

And so with the help, of junko O! O! He was able to do that,

but at a price.

When required to earn her loyalty, Junko asked Gundam to kill...dogs and cats at first.

And so he did, without remorse, because he's ultimate despair remember?

Anyway, that wasn't enough for Junko obviously (the bitch)

so next she asked him to kill an endangered species, and so he did.

But then he felt something. Something like sadness. It was faint, but it was there.

And so to earn her ultimate loyalty, Junko asked him to kill...you guessed it.

His hamsters a.k.a. Four dark devas of destruction.

Gundam, was at shock, but he knew he had to do it to rule the world. He had to do it.

And so he did. He killed his hamsters. He killed his most trained pets.

And he regretted immediately after doing it.

He felt as if he had lost the point of ruling the world,

because all he wanted was to live in piece nad harmony with only the animals and

four dark devas of destruction are no exception.

After hearing junko laugh, like the witch she is, he relized it was her plan to despair all along.

And he despaired. And he liked it at the end. And so he continied to kill random people,

because he had no care anymore.

So in the end, gundam killed his hamsters.

Sad story. The end.

…

but that's just a theory. A ham theory. Thanks for hamming.

So, that's a bit sad, but what can you do.

Junko is a bitch, she should burn in hell like she never burned before.

There are some other theories I need to cover so be on the watch, and if you have ideas

go ahead and submit away.

So, if you liked this chapter give it a review to show your appreciation.

And guess what, for every review this chapter gets, you will get your very own pet hamster

that's right. And it will be trained so prof. That you take it with you anywhere you want

isn't that amazing?

Anyway, guys.

Tune in next time, where I talk about how Monokuma is actually a panda bear.


	9. is hajime's ahoge magic?

Hello everyone. Nekomaru Nidai's hanging towel here

and today I have a brand new theory for you guys, like always.

I'm afraid I'm gonna run out of intros, be boring like "Hey guys. New theory. Let's go."

but I shouldn't be complaining. Anyway today, I'm doing another request

and it's back on the topic of hair, cause everyone loves the hair in danganronpa.

You have gundam loreal hair, the komaeda marshmallow hair and of course the ahoges.

The ones who never die. (except yasuke that loser)

and today we are gonna talk about a special man with a really extraordinary special ahoge today

and that's the ahoge of the ya boi Hajim Hinatatas. (Doesn't really have tatas though.)

and someone asked me why does Hajime's hair has it's own graviational pull, in close proximity to

mikan's booty. Aka, why the fuck is he breaking the laws of psychics.

Well, my dear sir who requested this and people who have the same interests,

I am here to answer that question. Kinda.

So, ya see. When happens to be hajime's ahoge. We all know it's like a wild beast.

A beast even gundhamster couldn't tame.

Or Sonia ever beheld.

Noooooo, Hajime's has problem. And tsumiki proved it.

Hajime didn't know of this problem, until Tsumiki first pointed out to him on that one time

she tried to actually rape him at night in the hospital, because she the desease or whatever,

but fell asleep cause she's clumsy.

Anyway, ever since he woke up, he realized he had a deadly weapon.

A weapon that can poke anyone and kill anyone.

The pointy ahoge.

At first he thought over how he could get rid of it, behind the scenes.

He first thought he should have a haircut.

But then soon realized that there were no barbers (no barbersho, sonia)

then he thought killing himself,

because he then thought someone could use his ahoge to kill someone and pin it on Hajime! himself

but the soon realized that couldn't possibly happen, since he was a strong boy.

Anyway, come second time mikan tried to rape hajime but failed, because she had sleep deprivation

hajime realized that his ahoge wasn't pointy anymore. That was his saving grase.

Tsumiki saved hajime, guys. Tsumiki was able to release the spirit that was inside hajime's

ahoge from being pointy and now it's all limpy and wavy, like all hair should be.

All of others students hair is so right in every way. It's only hajime's hair that was weird.

He was afraid that people would suspect him for it too.

Which was a big no no, like Monomi would say.

Anyway, so tsumiki saved hajime and hajime thanked her,

but tsumiki had no idea what he was talking about. Because she killed someone

she gave zero fucks to the situation anymore.

She just wanted to fly in the wings of that big red arm to the aliens and become the next junko enoshima number 3 I think.

Anyway, hajime continued his life as a normal student (literally) and everyone was not happy.

…

but that's just a theory. An ahoge theory. Thanks for hajimeming.

So who knew that hajime had weird hair, huh?

Next theory, I might do something myself, but still leave suggjestion guys

I really love theorizing this things, as we know little on dr universe. And I know you guys

are just craving for that sweet and in some cases bitter information.

Anyway, leave it in the review and guys

for every review this theory gets, you will get your very own, no joke, no scam, a big, lush

ahoge garden.

Yes guys, the ahoge garden. It's what people want nowadays.

And it will come with an extra Naegi ahoges, the hajime ahoges, the komaru ahoges.

There's plety to go around.

Anyway guys, tune in next time, where I talk about how Ultimate Impostor impersonated me once.


	10. what will happen during DR3 future arc?

Hello, everyone, yet another boring danganronpa SYOC writer here

and today, I have yet another, probably meaningless this time, brand new theory for you guys

the reason I say meaningless is because it probably won't matter, because it's going a theory

about danganronpa 3 anime that will come out this july. And by then we will all have answers to

this mind riddles.

But I have a great theory I think about what will happen in the anime.

As in I will now reveal about the whole plot of dr3 future arc right here right now. Oh yes.

So first I want to clarify that this is all actual speculation. Obviously.

Anyway, i'm repeating myself here, but what's the plot of Danganronpa 3 Future Arc going to be?

Welp, I'm going to share my story from everything that was given to us fans about.

And, if you hadn't noticed, but there's been a lot of danganronpa 3 news as of late and

I think with this much info and the conversations I had with fans, I think I can assemble

that story of dr3 mirai-hen

so first of where does it begin?

Well, it begins with naegi being bad baby boy, trying to save the remanants of despair

and being punished for it by future foundation, because they really didn't take it very well.

And so there's going to be a public punishment in some area where maybe some of naegi's friends

are going to attend and all of the heads of the all million branches future foundation has

even the two main leaders, Kazuo and Kyousuke, because this is serious business.

The only one who aren't going to attend is Togami, because he's out somewhere being togami

and Hagakure, because he's a dumbass, but he's still being thrown into this, because he still thinks

he's in debt.

Anyway, togami put asahina as a replacement because asahina and togami are in the same branch

number 13. such a lucky number.

And togami is most likely the head of the 13th branch because he's cool and

natural born leader and all that.

Anyway, Kirigiri attends because she's the heado f the 14th branch, because she's cool too.

And has the same expression all the time.

Anyway, so the punishment of naegi happens and every leader of all 14 brancehs are watching it

for some reason and then boom monokuma appears!

Out of nowhere and says, one of you murdered someone. And that murdered someone is Kouichi

the scout. And everyone was shocked and then he says he trapped all of them in this place

where you have to kill each other to escape or something. A kill or be killed situation.

No class trials this time, cause they get boring and he wants a bloodbath.

Anyway, everyone then realized that there is traitor in their midst, Kazuo says.

And everyone starts to doubt each other. Since makoto the one who helped remnants of despair

he is being suspected by some retard. But kirigiri, the fan favorite she is, comes to makoto rescue

and makoto's like "kirigiri-san!"

and then they all scatter...

so after some time, someone kills someone, the traitor of course.

Because the traitor is obliviously an undercover agent for ultimate despair

anyway, the first one to get killed is the old man himself kazuo.

He's the most peaceful man here and is the weakest so the traitor killed him off first somewhere.

Shocking even kyousuke, but he's not the traitor. Nope.

Anyway, everyone is angry and drama hits, until kirigiri goes off into infistigiting.

Some time passes and asahina goes to makoto and hagakure and kirigiri and stuff for comefort

but more times passes, and there more people got killed and this time it's

Sounosuke, Inori and Seiko all from the former 76th class. Odd.

And everyone are again shocked. 12 future foundation members are left.

Still panicking, someone is trying to take precaution staying teams, but that doesn't work

because after more few hours 3 more new bodies are found and these are bandai,

chisa, juzo and...sadly asahina. Don't be mad at me guys,

I think someone is bound to die out the old survivors.

The reason for her death is he got upset, because she had emotional fits and the got her killed.

So 7 remain. Kyousuke, Gekkougahara, Ryuota, Great Gozu, Kirigiri, Naegi and Hagakure.

And after all this time, Kyousuke and Kirigiri finally found out who the traitor is.

It was Ryota the Ultimate Animator.

He confessed to his crimes...of helping the actual traitor?

That's right he's also part of Ultimate despair, but he didn't do the killing,

he only aided the killer and there was someone else, but he doesn't reveal that, because

he commits suicide. Ow the edge.

Anyway six remain in this final killing game and kirigiri finally finds a clue that leads

to the traitor and killer and it points too...

HAGAKURE!

That's right guys, this whole time Hagakure was deceiving us with his smug grin and that stupid

crystal ball that is broken.

That's right, he admitted to it and everyone was shocked. How could hagakure haved killed all those

people. Well the answer was simple. He's is actually the SHSL Suprememe Alien Form from Space

he was an alien. Even I didn't see that one coming.

Anyway, what are his motives? Well, he did it because he stroke a deal with the mastermind

and then the mastermind reveals herself and it was, no sarcasm, surprisingly Monaca Towel.

Grown up a bit, like baby boy naegi.

Anyway, they said they are gonna rule the world both hagakure, monaca and KOMAEDA?

That's right another twist! Komaeda woke up from coma, not sure about the others, but he did

and now's he's the Ultimate Lucky Zombie, but then he said, nah to monaca and came to the

future foundation side, because he's all hope and future now and and he believes and naegi and

the others that they can win them. (komaeda and naegi finally meet btw!)

anyway, hagakure and monaca go mad, and go start destorying, but

with the help of the brains of kirigiri, the strength of the great gozu, the mind powers of gekkougahara

the charms of kyousuke and the hope of makoto naegi

they assmble to create a team of SUPER HOPEFUL POWER RANGERS SENTAI CRAP!

(komaeda is not in because he's a loser and togami is not here)

and so they go magical, (but mostly naegi's hope bullets and great gozu's brute strength works here)

and defeat moncan and hagakure bowl. And they die I think.

Anyway, the go happy and finally realized the Ultimate Despair had lost, oh

but wait THERE'S MORE!

Nagi and co forgot theat they have bracelets attached to them and was said by monokuma that

they would explode of they didn't do anything, BUT

togami comes in and saves the day, but disabling them all.

And they continue to be happy with togami now

komaeda ran off somewhere, and if fangirls would have the say in this, they think he's off

making out with hinata, because komahina is so canon, right? haha

anyway, that's happened and the world finally was filled with hope

the future epilogue.

Kyousuke, became the #1 leader of FF and started making the world a better place.

Naegi and Kirigiri married each other because fucking naegiri fanboyism.

Great gozu, kinda continued to be awesome.

Gekkougahara was there doing something. We talked about her, even though she's important.

Togami kinda is still a douche and went off on his own.

Touko and komaru decided that they would marry each other too, because fucking toukomaru

fangirlism, right?

The 77th class students, finally woke up from their comas and

after waking up. They were like WTF!?

Anyway, future foundation let the ex ultimate despair live, because they know they did bad, but

they also know their past selves and know that should kill someone.

hajime hinata and mikan tsumiki married each other like they promiced each other they would

and that got komaeda upset, but he's the one who didn't confess to hajime at all, being vague and shit

and hajime and mikan will marry each other because there's artwork of it exists on the internet

find it and you'll see it

and the rest are unimportant, and it's kinda gonna take long to talk about them

so i'll say one more thing before I eend this awesome tale

chiaki hasn't appeared because she's an AI.

And monom is boring.

And that's it. The end.

…

but hey, that's just a theory, a dangan theory, thanks for ronping.

So this is the longest theory I've ever written so far and it's obviouisly not gonna be true

no sarcasm, but I think the hagakure part is going to be true. Just saying.

Next time i'm probably going to a theory when the actual anime releases and stuff.

So be on the chack out for that

other than that, this is my 10th theory so be happy as gundam would say.

Anyway, guys, if you liked this theory, be sure to leave a review

and for every review this chapter gets you will get your very own,

not being an indian scammer here,

but you WiLL get your own copy of the new danganronpa game that's going to be release

uhhh. Tomorrow yes tomorrow and you will get it for free too. Isn't that amazing?

Anyway, that's all for today

and tune in next time where I talk about how Monaca is actually a towel!


	11. why some dr characters are so dam short?

Hello, everyone. Chihiro Fujisaki with Tumblr here.

And today, I have a brand new theory for you guys, as fucking always.

Today, it's not going to be special as that last one I did. But it's defifintly interesting

so someone asked me on why do hiyoko, fuyuhiko and chihiro

and the others look so young when they're supposed to be in highschool?

And that is a pretty interesting question I would say, because there are so many chacterter

in dr that so small that it's not even funny dude.

Like the smallest person to ever recorded is probably Ishiki Madarai. That dude is so small

, just like his tongue.

But anyway, today we are here to discuss about out beloved characters by many

hiyoko, fuyuhiko and chihiro, and teruteru cause we finally have reason to about him too.

So hiyoko is not gonna be on this theory, just because apparently she got a growth spurt

and also grown some boobs while at it. So yeah.

Anyway starting with kuzuryuu, the reason he's so small.

Well, I have a some deep secret to reveal to you.

See the reason he's so small, is because he got a babyface.

That's right, that condition is what makes him stay small at all times.

In actuality he has deep voice, but the whole babyface condition is making him be like this.

That is a sad story.

Now about chihiro, well you see...

[CENCORED DUE TO TUMBLR MIGHT GETTING PISSED OFF]

...that's it. Yep. It's complicated, but yep.

And last but not least teruteru.

And the reason he's small like that, is because...uhhhh...

truth be told, he's been born that way.

Like that's his natural height.

I am not the one who decided upon his height so it's kinda not there.

But I do have to say this to everyone.

Age can't be determined by height alone.

That is all.

…

and this is all I got for this theory, sorry if this short. It's just that I've been having major painful

tooth pains and I haven't able to think probably. Ah, but excuses.

also I wanted to thank everyone, even myself for visiting this "fanfic" as it has gained over 1000 views now

and it's not a big number, but I think it will grow even larger.

Anywayway, same as always, for every review this chapter gets you will get your very own,

no scams, a, a, monokuma plushie, with an added bonus of the whole danganronpa merch

that's right, even some abstract things such that crappy phone time waster game no one played.

But anyways,

tune in next time where I will talk about celeste is actually pregnant with naegi's child.


	12. does komaru have a brother complex?

Hello, everyone. Yet another random tumblr komahina fangirl here,

and today I have another, as you guessed it, theory guys.

And today I have of different theories, some really small, like answering questions

and some are legit theories.

So, from time to time, I'm gonna answer some questions with brief answers, because I don't have

a theory for it. But I do have a big one for you today, so don't worry.

Anyway most of these questions and the theory i'm gonna talk about came from 12days

the guest. (please make an actual account, makes it easier both of us) and thanks for reviewing btw.

and the first question is do I have any info on the noodle cup conspiracy.

Now while, I do like noodles and I love the kirigiri with a noodle cup on her head meme,

it's safe to say, that the noodle cups are safe to the human race.

I mean they are bad to eat and all, but they won't kill you.

So, don't worry about a thing. I'm not sure why'd you even ask such a dangerous question.

Anyway next question is. ff the hamsters are the dark devas of destruction, then what does that make monokuma?

Well, my dear friend, it's actually really simple. He's a teddy bear.

Actually, nope. He's a headmaster.

Wait, bears can't be headmasters, so yeah, he's a bear. Last time I checked.

But what KIND of bear?

Well, obviously he's a panda or maybe he's a cow. OR a zebra. Or a polar bear hybrid.

You never know these days.

Anyway, on to the main theory for today guys and it's a theory everyone I'm pretty sure normal wanted to

know the need for.

You see, touko has been talking about this, but we haven't taken her seriously, but what if it's true.

And I'm talking about, of course, if Komaru has brother fetish.

Well, my dear, readers, I have a theory, that could make you believe in this theory.

So, first of all, we all know, that komaru and naegi love each other and it's okay

I mean I have a sister and I love her too. As a relative.

But with these two, it's a bit different...

oh, yes. It's a lot different than you think, and you may have already figured it out.

But komaru actually love loves (monomi love love) makoto.

It's been proven that she actually stole his sock in this one fanfiction I read once, and that's not all

she also, sniffed some of his socks too. She then pretended to be someone online as she meet him

online, and makoto kinda had a crush on this person, but he said nope, he loved maizono.

Komaru was sad. Really sad. And she was a fan of sayaka or sayaker or however you wanna call it.

Anyway, since touko has proven this time after time and komaru blushing about it, just confirmed it.

But that's not the worst I got. Oh no.

be ready to get shocked guys, cause this is gonna shock you to max. and this is even not a prank.

Anyway, that shocking thing is, is that there's hentai exists of makoto and komaru, doing the bidness.

Yes, this is not a lie, check it out for yourself (but don't actually, because you might get your

childhood ruined)

so yeah, guys. It's serious. Makoto and komaru love each other. On the interent.

Not in real life though, cause that be wrong. Because contrary to the popular belief.

Incest...is not wincest. By any shape or form. And I don't know why there be shapes and forms.

…

but that's just a theory, a naegi theory, thanks for komaruing.

Anyway, I wanted to say thanks guys for reading this "fanfic" here, even if you don't review

thanks for reading anyway, but to those, who do review thanks so much.

If you want, leave your suggestions in the review. If it's something interesting, i'll make a theory out of it.

Anyway, but for every review this chapter get, you will get your very own, no scam, like always

a...a real chiaki nanami. That's right, once you review, chiaki will be right in front of your doorstep.

Like, guys, this is the chance of a lifetime.

Anyway, tune in next time, where I talk about how saionji's hair ties are actually two big bananas. Real big.


	13. wth happened during the tragedy outside?

Hello, once again, everyone. Four eyed togami lemon here.

And today I have brand new theory for you guys and I've wrote this line 11 times or so.

Anyway, today I really have an original and most intuitive theory guys.

Because I'm pretty sure no one bothered to talk about it, because they are too bothered by

something else.

Anyway today I'm going to talk about how were the different countries outside of japan were

affected by the tragedy which is known as the

The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.

Yes human history.

Anyway, countries such as USA, Russia, and uhhhh, that's uh pretty much it. They are the countries

that most matter anyway.

Anywho, and I'm tired of saying anyway, Russia is the biggest country in the world, so how did

it ended up dying like that?

Well, I would say it all happened with a war. Some Ultimate terrorist from japan, decided to

blow up russia and with the help of ultimate impostor, pretend he was American. 'merica!

Anywhere, usa and russia did a war and war, war never changes.

So in the end, that's russian and usa came to their own to destruction. With some of the other

countries having been forced into joining this mindless war, that what was might as well be called

world war 3.

European countries remained no more, but some survived these brutal attacks, and even then they

were barely standing, because the two most biggest countries were destroyed and had no support at all.

While the war was happening between USA and Russians, some USA rebelled against some

of the things in the USA that they were not happy with

because despair showed then freedom. Freedom without law. Freedom with no repercussion.

While Japan, being the originator of the tragedy, still remained at large, thanks to the future foundation.

Most of the sane survivors are the future foundation and they happen to try to rebuild the world.

I can only imaging what happened to other countries after this tragedy.

However internet still worked.

And most of the days people used that to communicate, but only at a limited range, because

the Ultimate Despair took over the internet.

And almost everything in it.

It turned into something like the deep web, but it wasn't deep anymore, it was out in the open.

War has ruined the world. Despair has ruined the world. Junko has ruined the world.

Junko is like the new Hitler, but much worse.

But when it's gonna end?

No one knows.

…

but that's just a theory. A scary theory. Thanks for reading.

So I guess that's how this theory is gonna be. It's scary and stuff.

And makes you wonder if anything like this will happen in the real world.

(don't worry, it won't)

anywhoor, that's a just a thing that came across my mind, but the most destruction in the world

can be caused by natural disasters, a pandemic and war. War can be caused by humans.

Anyway, leave a review on what you think about this whole tragedy

and for every review this chapter gets you will get your very own, no kidding,

bodypillow of your favorite person or character to hug around in stressful situation

see what a nice guy I am? As junpei would say.

Anyway tune in next time where I talk about how teruteru is actually an American redneck.


	14. why does everyone have an ahoge?

Hellooooooooooooooo and welcome guys, my name is pewwwwwwdiepie!

...well, actually the Ultimate Impostor. So original.

Anyway, forget about that.

Today I have a brand new theory for you guys as always, because I'm such a great person that

I am.

Anyway, I was gone for a few days and that's because

(excuses inbound)

I watched eurovision this year, and let me tell ya it was the worst eurovision ever.

Like the worst year. Because ukraine won. Ukraine sucks. Russia and Australia should've won.

I don't care about what anyone says.

Wait, you don't know what's eurovision?

Moving on then.

I also had a terrible performance issues with my laptop, but it's hanging there.

And school.

Also power outage.

(excuses conclude)

so today I have a theory about ahoges.

And I know we already did a theory about hair, but this is a special theory.

And that is why do all main characters have ahoges.

And is there a cult on ahoges?

Yes, guys there is a cult. A very scary one.

Anyway, have you wondered why there's so much characters with ahoges.

You know that thing that people call as silly hair.

Yes, makoto, hajime, izuru, komaru, yasuke, fukawa, komaeda, someone else I forgot.

All have them.

And to be frank they are dangerous.

Cause the ahoges are a species of their own. The reason they have ahoges.

Is that the aforementioned people are aliens!

That's right and their race is the Ahoogesha'als. They are a very rare spices of alines

that come from a planet 15 millions years away from the solar system called Ahofla, which

is known as the planet that has a lot of hair and is made of hair.

Anyway, naegi is the original. And he came to this planet to conquer it, because hagakure who

is also an alien is trying to conquer it.

Anyway, he first infected komaru who is not even his relative (no wonder she's attracted to him)

and made it look like she is his sister and manipulated komaru's parents.

Next was hajime. And hajime is actually naegi's SON!

OMG!WTF!?

yes, guys I'm shoked too. That even got my heartbeat raisin'.

Anyway, yes. While naegi was exploring earth he met a woman and had sex with her, and while doing

so infected the baby that come to be hajime.

And the reasons he did that is that he needed to procreate.

Anyway, next is komaeda. Nagito saw him and wanted the ahoge powers so he infected him, but

made him forget about their meeting and cause havoc.

The final targets are yasuke and touko.

He infected yasuke to make him smarter, but that failed, as junko killed him

and he knew junko was also a threat to him.

So, by doing that he tried to be careful to not let her trap him

but she did it.

Anyway, after she trapped him she made him forget about his ahoge powers and make believe that

naegi was just a boy. Ma boy.

After that the killing school thing began and since maizono and naegi "knew" each other

they had sex. And maizono got infected. Unknowingly. But fortunately for maizono

she got killed off by another hairy guy. Who is a douchebag.

Anyway, naegi hangout with touko a lot and also had sex with her and that infected her.

And that was for that good.

After they survived the school mutual killing bullshit, touko became a badass.

And along with komaru they were even more badass.

After future foundation found him, naegi remembered what he had to do.

And continued his quest.

Next thing he did was that he found his son, who is izuru now and the other weirdos.

At the beginning. Naegi thought to let the remnants of despair die, but naegi cared too much for his

son and decided he needed to be saved as the rest of his friends I guess.

And that was a bad idea, cause he got found out that he was an alien all along and is put

to execution in the new dr3 anime.

Coming soon.

But yes, guys. If you see an ahoges on top of your head. Cut it off imminently before it's too late

Because you could be infected.

Or brush your hair for fucks sake.

…

but that's just a theory. Another hair theory. Thanks for aliening.

So that's it for this theory, and if I'm honest I think it's true enough to be true as truth.

Naegi that guy.

Anyway, if you liked this theory give a review and for every review this

theory gets

you will get your every own, and this is not a scam as always,

a very big and round and soft and hard and sweet and hairy ahoge lush garden. Version 2.0

last one didn't do well, so I upgraded it to the next level.

And the changes are that it is more lush then ever before.

And guys for the very first time I have new goal.

But I don't expect it to be true as it's a one time thing!

Anyway, guys if you guys like this "fanfic" and want to follow this "fanfic" you will get for this occasion.

Your very own, special GOLDEN ahoge garden of harden. Yes. Golden as in it's covered in gold!

And if you want to leave a "favorite" you will get a HARMLESS ahoge.

Yes, it's not infected and it's going to infect anyone around you so it's 100% tested.

And in style today.

But anyway I've talked around enough.

Tune in next time where I talk about Asahina and Makoto actually had scandalous sex together.


	15. is mondo's hair a plant?

Hello, everyone. Fucking satan himself that is nagito komaeda here.

And welcome to yet another edition of Danganronpa Conspiracy theories.

This is the 15th edition to be exact. Holy shit we have long ways from 100

so sorry again for not writing thoeries. (not that anyone cares)

but i'm back

so as you read the chapter title.

You know that we have another hair theory.

That's right, we talked about hajime, izuru, naegi and more, and now it's time foooooor

mondo's corny hair. Or I mean Kuwabara totally not ripped of hair.

Anyway, why is mondo's hair like that?

Why is it shaped like corn?

Why is it shaped like a plant?

Is it a carrot or a corn?

Nobody knows, but there is proof to back this theory up.

So, i'll tell you this and this might be a shoker.

Something that some people suspect, but not all know.

And that is.

Mondo is actually...a human plant!

Yes. A human plant.

Never heard of one?

Do you remember Fallout 2 (if you even played that game you kid) and there's a character

named Harold and how he had a fucking tree growing on his head.

And well, in fallout 3, when you meet him again he BECAME the tree.

And weel, that same will go for Kuwa—I mean mondo here.

But first what plant is growing on his head?

Well, now people debate that it could be a carrot or a fucking corn.

Now I know there a meme that mondo's hair is a corn.

And monokuma started it.

But we have been mistaking Mondo's hair for corn.

That's one of the reasons he was so offended like a tumblr user.

Mondo's hair is actually a carrot.

Yes, didn't see that coming? Well, that why mondo was so mad at us.

I know it looks like corn from far back, but at a closer inspection you can say it's a carrot.

Smells like one too.

He must be using that carrot shampoo.

Anyway, since we now know what kind of plant it is.

How did he get such a thing?

Well, during his childhood

he ate a lot of plants.

Carrots especially.

And this one time he sorta ended up at a radioactive and a virus site

and there was carrot

and ate it!

I mean and he ate it.

Anyway, that how he got his x-men super powers.

And since he had eaten a lot of carrots, his super power is good vision.

And well, growing a fucking carrot.

Mondo thought that one day when he had grown this carrot he's been taking care of

all this time, would pay off and grant his X-RAY vision.

That's what he was hoping for.

But monokuma/junko

knew this was threat.

Junko knew from an ultimate biologist that his carrot could overtake his mind and control him

making him dangerous. Making him the one, the only...

CARROT MAN! (another marvel superhero)

so, junko was ready to kill off mondo at any time, but thought

he would be good in the mutual life of school killing.

But it was only then when he killed chihiro

junko knew he had to be killed off in an execution.

Which she wanted for every student anyway.

So, as mondo was found that he had killed chihiro.

And ishimaru did some cry and tears.

Mondo was executed.

And turned into carrot butter.

Which makes sense now.

Remember my other theory about how mondo could've survived the execution.

Well, this is another point that can prove that mondo is alive.

During his execution his carrot was torn off from mondo

which made mondo bald as fuck.

But the carrot was executed.

Omg...

do you know what this means guys?

Are you thinking what i'm thinking?

Yes guys.

The actual killer of chihiro fujisaki

is the fucking carrot!

Ooooooooooooooooo myyyyyyyy gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOooooooood

trolls

…

but that's just a theory. A carrot theory. Thanks for mondoing.

And that it for this theory.

If you ask me I think that was the most intense theory I have ever wrote.

But I digress, because to each their own.

Anyway as always, leave a review for this theory if you liked it.

And for every review this theory get you will get your very own.

Mondo carrot garden.

Yes. A lot of mondos will be on your way as soon you leave a review.

And dig themselves a hole and go in it and grow the carrots for you to enjoy.

And this is NOT a scam.

And for every new 1 favorite/follow you will get a mondo that looks like a carrot plush doll.

Yes. A great deal.

But enough of that.

Tune in next time, where I expose junko for all the bad things she did.


	16. y do saku and neko produce electricity?

Hello everyone, togami eating beans here

and welcome to yet another x-files episode.

Where Illuminati is bullshit, and aliens are real according to hagakure

anyway, i'm back with another conspiracy theory.

And today we have a fan requested theory

from Hawkholly who is just another basic professional fanfic writer

and in no way another crack addict like me.

Anyway, he requested another hair theory...

hair theory?

Haven't we done one just last chapter?

Oh for fu-

but I digress. Even thought last one about mondo's carrots was fantastic.

Hawkholly asks a very good question and that is

why is danganronpa weird with hair, like dude, sakura and nakomaru and akane, I think,

have some blue electricity dude, that is some fucked up shit dude, I need answers dude.

I'm pretty sure that's how his question went.

Anyway, i'm glad you asked because i'm here to answer, dude.

It's all very simple.

Nekomaru and sakura come from a planet called Steroidiala.

Where only the buff live.

But, nekomaru and sakura don't know each other so you can't ship them.

Anyway, that planet steroidiala is miles away from the solar system.

And the people that live there are all buff as fuck.

Males and females.

But they are equal.

And actually look like blue humanoid lizards.

Nekomaru and sakura are actually lizards.

Electric lizards.

There are also fire, water and wind lizards.

But those two are electricity lizards.

And nekomaru's and sakura's real names are

Karakorum (nakomaru) and Sarawak (Sakura)

but i'll be referring to their human names as they know them by that name.

And theyre also part of Dangan X-men like 12days has mentioned.

Anyway, nekomaru's mission is to destroy a girl who would destroy his world and that is

junko enoshima of course. Because why wouldn't it be her dude.

But due to his soft heart he was unable to resist junko's charms

and became ultimate despair

but during that time he fell in love with a human

girl

that is akane

and he knew it was forbidden but he did it anyway

because he respected akane as a person who was determined.

And because of that they did "it" once.

Like sexy time.

And that's how akane became preggers and has also electricity. Coming out of her and stuff.

That why he decided to defend her that one time, too.

God I just thought of a fluffy headcanon, but that's besides the poitnts.

Anyway, sakura came to planet earth for a different reason

she wanted to beat the strongest human on earth.

Because sakura wanted to be not only the strongest woman in her planet but the strongest woman

in the entire GALAXY!

such a big goal and she conquered 152 planets so far, but they were no challenge to her, so she

decided to go for the one of the stronger planets,

earth.

Anyway, as she came to planet earth she acquired the name of sakura because she liked

cherry blossoms.

And not soon after she found the strongest person on earth.

Kenshiro.

He was a strong male.

And he was the one who was able to defeat sakura for the first time in a long time

it was then she knew she fell in love in kenshiro.

And unlike males, females of steroidilia were allowed to fall in love in humans

weird law.

And so she fell in love, but then relized that there was an evil force in earth

that is junk-pffffft. Ha ha haaa...

Okay, I-i couldn't finish that one

anyway junko enoshima was the evil force.

And she must defeat her, or she wouldn't able to have a remathc with kenshiro.

But junko was too fast and did the tragedy, dude.

And junko also used sakura as her pawn...

sad ending...

sad...

…

but hey, that's just theory a nekomaru theory, thanks for sakuraing.

If you ask me again, THIS is even more intence story I have ever written before ever.

Butt uhhh.

Yeah, thanks for the request dude hope that answers this question dude.

As always if you liked this thoery

leave a review and share your great thoughts out to the words for everyone to see.

And for every review this theory gets, you will get

a ticket to the planet Steroidilia, where you can meet more awesome dudes like

Leopoldo, Goodall, Fallopis and many more.

Not a scam.

And for every new 1 favorite/follow you will get your very own sakura and Nekomaru plushie

THIS IS a DEAL guys. Two plushies for one new favorite and/or follow guys

you do not want to miss this.

also i wanted to thank everyone who clicked on this cancer of a fic because it hit over 2000, which is not my highest record, but we are getting there.

and i'm happy to pronounce that this cancer also reached over 10,000 words and counting. didn't expect that did ya?

Anyway

tune in next time where I talk aboot, akane's new babies and If they are lizards or not.


	17. why does junko change appearance?

Hello, everyone, screaming souda here,

coming back with another conspidacy theory.

A requested theory.

And today a double theory. YES

for the first time ever I will have a double theory, meaning that I you will get

two theory today, so thank me, and thank 12days

who requested these 2 theories.

Now you could see the review he had posted, but he is still a guest reviewer.

12days, please get an actual account here. It's not that hard,

but I digress, as you all came here for the theories.

And 12days requested a pretty good questions.

The first one that I'm going to cover is why junko enoshima rapidly changes her appearance when she changes her personality.

And we haven't had a theory about junko in a while so this pleases me.

Anyway, why does she change personalities is the first thing we should cover.

Well, it's simple.

She has a personalty disorder.

Which makes her a victim here

so if you make fun of her and or say she didn't do anything wrong.

I'm gonna sue you!

JK.

Junko is bad,

She is as bad as fucking hitler.

She gets no excuses.

So anyway off topic, but yeah she has a personality disorder.

But she has a special kind of disorder.

When she changes her personality, she suddenly shifts to a different apprentice.

And that, my fellow readers, is a talent.

The Ultimate Appearance Shifter

if her talent.

Which, btw, she stole from someone. Because she's a bitch.

Anyway, yes. Her appearance

as you probably saw a million times from fanart and sprites

she can change into monokuma,

an emotionless fuck

and a fucking mushroom

and I talk about that later, because that could be a disease.

Anyway, if you want my full honest opinion

I think Junko is a

SHAPESHIFTER!

And no she's not an alien.

I used that excuse way to many times

anyway, yes, junko is human.

I mean there's proof that her sister

exists.

But who knows maybe her sister is not her sister.

But an actual alien.

But that's besides the point.

The way her shapeshifting mechanic works

are simple, that when her body reacts to despair

she literally changes shape

and when to hope, to those who are interested

she cringes.

Anyway, I know she sounds like she might be an alien

but nope.

She is a GOD!

A superbeing.

She's the god of despair.

Her real name is Juugkodila.

And she listens to limp bizkit...

but that's not the worst part...

she is everywhere...

….

she is...

behind you...

…

BUUUUUUUt that's just a theory, a unexpectedly scary ending theory, thanks for junking and junko and junk

this is not as good theory as the last two, but I hope you enjoy.

Don't forget I wrote two theories for today, so it's double the fun.

Anyway if you like this particular theory,

then leave a review, please, i'm begging you.

And for every review this theory gets, you will get your very own

no joke, an actual, time machine.

Yes, you can go to the past and who knows stop junko from being fucking an insane bitch

who will destroy the whole world

and for every 1 new favorite/follow you will get a fucking able to go to japan and be

qualified to study at, you guessed, Hope's fucking Peak academy.

No joke, no scam.

Real deal.

But anyway, tune in next time where I'm going to talk about how you can go to the chapter

select thing and go the next chapter.


	18. why does junko grow mushrooms?

Hello everyone, still screaming souda here

and welcome back to the double whammy theory special

if you came here first, then go to chapter 17 and read the theory there first.

I'm doing a special two theory special so, yeah.

But if you already read that theory, then thanks and let's continue

so remember I said 12days had requested 2 theories

the first one I talked about is about junko and how she could change her appearance

after she changes her personality

that was great.

But this time, i'm also gonna talk about her

and also monomi and shirokuma.

And that is how are they able to grow mushrooms on their head from being depressed...

12days thinks that's it the effect of being a computer program

and while that's a good eye there

I have a better theory. Sorry and not sorry. But it does have some relevance.

Anyway, so why does this happen.

So, junko is despair right and well

she couldn't have brought the humanity to despair that easy

she had another thing to help her

a virus.

The despair virus.

From that togami novel

which is stupid and a waste of money because they didn't specify the despair decease at all

the actual decease

I know full well

and well it's a virus.

From a game

called the "The last of us" virus

yes. The mushrooms are growing on junko's head was a leathal thing

until it was proved to be useless, because she was able to grow mushrooms

only when she was depressed.

So to conquer the world with that virus she wasn't able to do.

But how the hell did she get it

well we know that junko is fucking gamer

so she played last of usthe japanese version

and she got the virus that way.

She was eating actual mushrooms while playing that game

yes.

Anyway, she transmitted that virus

also through the neo world program

you see, the way she hacked alter ego

was through the hack she called the mushroom hack

which was hack anything.

In 30 days.

And destroy worlds

she wasn't able to accomplish her dream in the real world

but she was able to do it thanks to the neo world program.

That's why following the theme of virus,

she wanted to infect all of the SDR2 cast and turn them into junko's

so that only junko could RULE the WORLD of DESPAIR!

And for shirokuma

well, he was built that way.

Since he was part of junko's personality.

He was able to "grow" mushrooms out of his head.

So no magic there.

Dude.

…

but that's just a theory, a mush theory, thanks for roomining

anyway, so I hope you enjoyed this two theory special

if you enjoyed the thoery

make sure, as always

review and leave your thoughts and 12days please make an account

like I could make a special theory just for you if you make an account

it's for the greater good. Trust me.

But anyway, for every new theory this chapter gets

you will get your very own,

….junko mushroom

but be careful with it as it could infect you.

Just kidding. It's just a normal mushroom.

That you can eat.

Anyway, and for every 1 new favorite/follow you can get your very own copy of

a...a. "The last of us" game and tshirt.

Like no joke

I had this one guy and he said he liked it

do you trust me that this is not a scam now?

Anyway, tune in next time where I talk about rapper monokuma is actually eminem. The rap god.


	19. is naegi a waffle?

Hello, everyone, ibuki's horns here

and welcome to yet another danganronpa conspiracy theory.

And you know, this is gonna be a different theory than usual

I always do these hair theories

I mean it's obvious anime hair is fucking crazy

we all know that, because we are weebs and otakus.

But this is off topic

because I have a brand new theory for you guys

and as you already read the title of the theory

yes guys

i'm gonna try to prove it to you guys if

naegi is fucking waffle

if he's a fucking food item

so, sit back, relax,

grab some eggs, grab some flour

let's theorize!

(did you like my new intro there, guys?)

so, is naegi an egg waffle?

Is a question that everyone's been wondering.

Since the dawn of tumblr

everyone kept obsessing if naegi's an egg.

But you see, everyone treated that as a fucking joke

but you see guys, it's not a joke

oh, no.

the fact that naegi is a an egg is very real

and it's been under our noses this whole time

whenever you see an egg, you see naegi

whenever you see a B/E and that is bacon and eggs

you see naegi and togami

whenever you see an omelet, you see naegi from DR3

whenever you scrambled eggs, you see naegi when he was a just little baby boy

but you see, who is naegi under the waffle?

Is naegi a waffle?

I believe he is.

Waffles are made of eggs

and naegi is the egg himself

and if you say egg backwards

it says gge

that's an acronym for

Good Guy Egg

you know what this means?

Is that naegi is good guy

and that is true.

And it's also true that he is an egg

because his name is naegi

get it?

Now we all know that eggs can't be humans

and human's can't be a food item

so it could only mean

is that...yes

naegi is an alien

and i'll tell you what planet he is from

because i'm an alienologist

i'm the ultimate alienologist too.

So you can trust me

anyway,

I can only assume that naegi is from

eggolopia.

A planet not far away from earth actually too.

It's 2.456455498 to the third power miles from the solar system

about that planet is not much known

only that the planet looks like an egg

and everyone there is an egg.

And on their eggs live more eggs

and it's a never ending cycle.

Yes.

So, I think we can all say that

naegi is an egg

and he can be used to make waffles

but what will he look like?

Well, it's up to you.

But I think he will like Goku

or rather when ishimaru and hinata go super saiyan

so, yeah, he's going to be a superhero

another addition to the team of dangan x-men

to bring the shining white hope to the world

…

but that's just a theory, an egg theory, thanks for waffling. (that's actually a word, damn)

so yeah, guys, I finally proved it to you people

that naegi is an egg

so no doubts about there

just whatever you do, do NOT give those eggs to _howtobasic_

yes.

Anyway, as always, if you liked this theory

be sure to leave a review, I will love the fuck out of you

because for every review this theory gets you will get your very own

no joke, no scam

an egg...

but just any egg

A golden egg!

….

but not just any golden egg

a super duper platinum golden naegi egg statue

and it will be coming your way as SOON as you write that review

not a scam.

Also, for every new 1 favorite/follow this chapter gets you will get

your very own egg plushie.

Because you can't get enough of plushies.

But that's all for today

tune in next time where talk about how make a living creature out of an egg.


	20. why is fukawa's tongue so long?

Hello, everyone, genocider sho's long tongue here.

And welcome to yet another brilliant theory

this is the 20th edition too. Still too far away from 100.

today, I'm doing another request for the same person

who requested the 16th theory.

It was lizards, if you forgot

but Hawkholly, came back,

and she came back with a vengeance.

With the question that I'm pretty sure everyone asked themselves

upon first meeting her

and that why is genocider sho's tongue is fucking long?

And I'm here to blow your mind dudes

as I'm finally answering the question that

needed to be answered this whole time.

So, grab your taste buds, grab your scissors,

it's time to theorize this shit.

So, let's start off to why

fukawa's and Sho's tongue and eye color change to blood red.

Well, i'm glad you asked that

and that is because

to put it bluntly

fukawa is an alien

and I know I used this excuse many times now

but this time it could be true.

And there are evidence to prove it too.

First of all, what kind of alien sho is?

WELP

some say, because she a long tongue, she could be

a giraffe

a lizard

a fucking reptilian,

some even say that she' a fucking

pokemon, you know

lickitung or lickilicky

in human form

but nope...

I'll tell you secret

she actually a

MOTHERFUCKING SNAKEssss!

(on this plane)

yes, guys, she an alien snake

and I actually know

what planet she came from

and btw, she is also disguised as a human, but has some remaining features.

And she looks a lot different.

What she looks like

is really simple to imagine

she's a reptilian

a blood red color reptilian

with a red tongue and red eyes

and doesn't have legs, instead she used her tail body to move.

So now that you have an idea of how she looks like

what planet did she come from?

Well, she came from a planet called

Snakador

a planet far away from earth

and in close proximity to the center of the galaxy actually.

But yeah, it's a red planet

and the planets residents are known as the top 5 most dangerous assassins in the universe.

Yes, like it's no joke

fukawa is one of them and she is rated the 5th most dangerous assassin in Snakador

and 146th is the whole universe of assassin aliens.

Have you ever wondered why the fuck she could jump so fucking high multiple times

and slash and dash like a maniac?

And laugh like a serial killer?

And murder 1000 humans which put

the police to shock as they still haven't found her?

Such a person could exist in danganronpa in real life.

That's why you have to be careful.

Around really circle glasses girls

who wear long skirts and stutter

have ALSO long hair.

Beware, as this girl might be the assassin from that planet.

But what is the goal of these assassin snakes?

Well, I don't know.

I didn't ask one snake like "hey why do kill so much people?"

like ask them that and you're fucking dead.

So, be careful and god speed.

…

but that's just a theory, a snake theory, thanks for tongueining.

So now that theory is done

now that fukawa has been exposed as snake

everyone can relax and be glad to be done with another

one danganronpa mystery done and explained.

But yeah, who could've thought that sho could be a snake of all things.

That more you know.

Anyway, guys, leave a review if you like this theory

because for every new review this theory gets, you will get,

no joke, a pair of genoscissors. Yes, they will be delivered right outside your doorstep

AS SOON as you leave a review. No scam.

And for every new 1 favorite/follow you will get a

tongue plushie.

Yes, straight up tongue. No joke

and no scam.

Anyways guys

tune in next time where I talk about how ibuki's horns has unbelievable powers, such as time manipulation.


	21. what's that glue in chapter 3?

Hello everyone, mikan's booty here

and welcome to yet another grand spanking conspiracy theory, y'all.

So, as you all know this is the 21st theory

and I'm proud to announce that this theory

will be more of a successor to my first ever theory I've posted here,

if you remember what's it about, good

if you don't read it again, cause it's short

butt yes, as a special 21st theory, I decided to make a sequel to my first theory.

That's why I mentioned mikan's booty.

But anyway, you read the title of the chapter, so you should know

but this theory is about chapter 3 in dr2 again.

And it's kind of an origin story about how mikan was abducted by the aliens.

You see, you remember the "glue" she used on the one door

and that same "glue" chaiki put in her mouth?

Well, ladies and gentlemen, that "glue" is the CLUE to adding to the theory

of my first theory, which is why this fic is popular btw, it's just because of that theory.

But anyway, I'll tell you now more about this "glue"

and I'll start with that this is not actually glue.

It's alien goop. Or cell.

Why alien?

Well, that goop is green.

And what else is green

but the aliens?

Yes guys

now how did Mikan get this and how did she know that it was sticky

and why the hell did chiaki put that in her mou-

well, the explanation is simple.

Since monokuma is connected to the aliens

he made sure that the aliens left some alien sea men.

That appear from the beach and leave some green goop in the supermarket

when tsumiki looked for that black thing of death.

And so tsumiki discovered it and then inspected it

and then put some on herself and realized that it was sticky

like those sea men on the tv show about beaches and sea she once watched

anyway, yes.

But how does has to do with anything, you moron?

Well, by using that goop, tsumiki alerted the aliens

and they thought is someone found that goop that sea men left

that person would get abducted

so, mikan and nekomaru found that goop.

Nekomaru though is another story.

Anyway, mikan used that goop on the doors

and so she got abducted as you have read in the first theory.

And the final question that is bubbling everyone.

Is why the FUCK did chiaki put that goop in her mouth, for fucks sake.

Sorry. I have tourettes.

jk.

anyway the reason she did that is she knew this was alien crap

and she wanted to know how it tastes like.

Now typically if an AI detects some glue, it doesn't do that stupid and try to taste it

she couldn't identify

(and for those who are not in the clear is an AI.)

The "glue" and she tasted it for cnoformation

don't ask me how that works.

I'm not chihiro, ok?

Anyway, that is the proof all I need to tell YOU reader that

that alien goop left by sea men, is actually aline goop left by alien sea men.

Is it tasty?

Nope, according to chiaki.

Is it dangerous?

Maybe

do aliens exist?

Yes...

…

but that's just a theory. A mikan theory. Thanks for aliening.

So, I here you go that add-on to the first theory.

I was hoping I would make this into a remake, but I'll

do a legitimate remake when I hit chapter 50 or 100 something.

But yes, guys.

If you like this theory, make sure to leave a review

and for every review this chapter gets, you will get your very own

no jokes and no scames

a space craft.

An ufo to be exact.

That's right, it will land right next AS SOON as you leave a review.

And for every new follow/favorite this fic gets, you will get

some of that green goop.

Be careful though, as you might get abducted by aliens.

But that's all for today

tune in next time, where I talk about how mondo has tourettes.


	22. does hagakure have time travel powers?

Hello, weed hagakure hair here

and welcome to another dr theory that will blow your mind.

Yes, guys, it was only up until someone asked me on tumblr once a question

that I never thought of

and I'm ashamed that I never thought of

but you read the chapter name and you know what's it's going to be about

BUT this theory is a special one.

How is hagakure alive after he died in the demo version.

It makes no sense!

So I thought of a theory

that will open your eyes, to the TRUTH!

Did I sound epic there?

Okay, so first, you have to think about this logiclly.

Hagakure is an alien first and foremost.

Because he has that hair, dude.

That hair that is a message to the aliens.

And in DR3, his hair has turned INTO alien hair.

But how does that have to do with anything!

Well, my viewers and readers and listeners.

Hagakure has the ability to manipulate TIME!

That's right.

He's an alien that can control time.

It wasn't enough that he could predict the future

he can also change time frame

now, I haven't shared this with anyone,

but I have another theory about time manipulation in Danganronpa.

First is how hagakure can alter time

and how Maizono and Naegi can travel through many dimensions and timelines

by transferring their consciousness into their young or older bodies.

Are you hooked yet?

Well the theory, about Maizono and Naegi able to travel through time is coming later

so be on the lookout for that.

But today we are talking about how Hagakure was able to change the fucking time!

Yes, oh yes he did.

He changed the whole plot of danganronpa

and I'm going to expose him as a selfish dude who is not as stupid as you think he is.

So you remember how he got killed in the demo

how someone, I think hifumi killed him

and maizono, mukuro survived.

Welp, as soon as the trial went on, there was some kind of force

that was able to change time

but don't misunderstand.

That timeline where maizono and mukuro didn't die still exists.

It's just that the danganronpa we played and loved

played a different timeline

and that one where hagakure lived

and maizono and mukuro died.

And I guess hifumi was guilty off

but anyway, hagakure was able to change the time, before it was too late

but how did he do it, when he was dead and just how did he do it?

Is what you're asking.

Well that's simple.

Hagakure was able to use his crystal ball

before he had died

and predicted he would die, because he has the fucking talent to predict the fucking future

SO

he used that crystal ball, which is so not fake

he only uh, pretended like it was fake and stuff

but yeah he used that crystal ball and commanded it to change the timeline

where he didn't die

in the 12 hours after his death.

So hifumi killed him

everyone gathered clues

and started the trial

but before they could reveal the trial

and everything would change for the worse

hagakure is a selfish bastard dude

the sad part is that maizono and naegi couldn't feel this.

Well, maizono did feel it

she knows that Hope's peak is a nightmarish place

after everything gets changed

no one kept the memories from the other timeline

expect maizono

she remembered that hagakure was killed and there was a trial and this monokuma

she remembered and she knew then she had to escape herself

that's right she didn't kill anyone at the beginning

she had hope from makoto

that they would escape

but she lost that hope

and the second time that naegi tried to convince that there's a chance of escape

she didn't listen to him

she killed leon

and hagakure wasn't killed this time

which was his goal all the time

but yes that how it was

also, mukuro also died in timeline, because in this timeline junko decided to kill off mukuro

cause she is a bitch

anyway so that's why hagakure didn't die the second time

because he changed the time

that bitch

though as an added bonus

I'll tell you what happened in the timeline where maizono and mukuro didn't die

starting...now

so after hifumi was caught as the killer

and they executed him

which there is a good fic of that, I recommend you check it out if you can find it

here's a link:

but anyway after hifumi got executed

mondo and leon got in an argument

making mondo kill leon

and mondo got executed

again.

oh and also fukawa reveals herself as the serial killer

Then after the money motive

celes used ishimaru and asahina for her plans

and celes tricks ishimaru to see mondo again

and ishimaru kills and asahina

asahina dies

and then celes pulls a trap and kills ishimaru

though celes sucks and is now in hell

sakura angered by this

decided to reveal herself as the traitor

and kills herself

again

leaving 7 people alive

however

togami gets killed

and mukuro is blamed for killing him

but kirigiri and naegi suspect something is up

and think that the mastermind killed togami

and tried to pin mukuro

because she did a naughty

and junko hates her for it

but she that doesn't go through as the blame shifts to naegi

and monokuma or junko being a bastard kill him instead

to make everyone despair

and stuff

but naegi as you guessed it got lucky

and did not get killed off

but mukuro went to save him

instead of kirigiri (she's overrated)

and he thanks her for it

and then they make out and make babies

jk

uhhhhh

and mukuro tells him the story about everything

almost.

She wanted for makoto to figure stuff out too

and hten they escape

and kirigiri was waiting for them to tell naegi another long ass story

and then talk to monokuma about a retrial.

And they investigate the trial once more

and they investigate the school too

and they go do that trial

and they complete the trial with naegi giving hope to everyone

and they win

so you know how in the ending how junko decided she would get executed

if every mystery in the school would get solved

and she said that she would kill herself

well in this alt timeline

well she lied and fucking

cheated

she decided that she would make the survivors stay here forever

and rot

BUT, that's where mukuro steps in and sacrifices hers

that's right

she does the sad

and executes herself with junko

with junko being mad as shit

and mukuro thanking makoto

for trusting her

as sad music plays

and makoto is like NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And tries to stop mukuro, but maizono, kirigiri stop him from stopping mukuro

because he would die too and stuff

And junko and mukuro die together

and makoto falls and is shocked

he felt a bit despair there but he knew he couldn't

despair because he had to be strong for the people he gave hope to

maizono, kirigiri, chihiro, genocider sho/fukawa.

And that's it pretty much. 5 survivors holy shit

so they go use the button to escape

and start a new chapter

of how they despair and hope and stuff

and start a different DR3 too

….holy shit what a great fanfic idea, I hope no one steals it.

…

but that's just a theory, a hagakure theory, thanks for balling

so, this marks as the second most longest theory I ever written

but holy shit were my fingers on fucking fire

this theory was fucking fire!

And so to show your appreciation

please a leave a review on what you think about it.

And guess what for every theory this theory gets

you will get your very own time machine crystal ball

that's right, you can predict the future with this thing and change timeline

if you die

how crazy is that!?

But also for every new follow/favorite you can get a cactus

yes just a cactus.

A simple cactus...

nothing else but a cactus...

yep.

But anyways, guys

tune in next time, on how I talk about how monokuma has a secret hidden game that spike never released.


	23. did danganronpa & ted have a crossover?

Hello everyone, trash man komaeda here

and welcome to another brand new theory

and guess what this is 23rd theory

and to be honest the number 23 means a lot to me.

Because it follows me everywhere.

And that's why it's special

also sorry again for not writing again,

I've been busy with some of the things

I've been making videos and i worked hard on them but that's not

what we're talking about, ok?

and so today I wanted to do a special theory

and it's a really mind blowing one at that.

And since you've seen the title of the chapter

you know what i'm talking about

BUT and again that's a big butt

but I'm talking about that secret crossover with danganronpa and ted the movie

yes, if you don't know what I'm talking about

just google ''danganronpa ted"

or search naezono on tumblr

so, if you seen the image or just now discovered it

boy do I have a theory for you

you see danganronpa and ted used to have some kind of crossover

but then canceled, because it was scrapped.

But I since I know a lot about danganronpa

i'm gonna tell you all about this crossover movie.

And first thing you should know it wasn't a crossover

what?

Yes, it was just a decoy

what that poster was, it was supposed to promote the movie DR

what DR stands for? Well I don't know

I think it supposed to be "Danger Rove" which is Danger Love.

Anyway, this movie was a bit similar to Ted

by bringing Makoto and Maizono into a relationship status

and they are kissing and stuff

and monokuma bringing them down

BUT, it's a bit different because they were in a school.

Yes it was a time when naegi and maizono were in school and shit

doing crazy things

anyway yes that was the movie

again similar to ted, but a little different

but why the hell would this thing be made anyway

well, you didn't hear it from me alright, BUT

I heard someone paid lots sums of money to make this movie

about naezono, some die hard fan, some fanatic, some psychopath

anyway, don't know how much he paid but he paid a lot

and so they make this movie but it stops

because the company went broke

and uhhhh, yeah

so it was a shame, cause I was really was looking forward to watching this movie

because I'm also a bit of a naezono freak, hehe

okay enough.

Another question is why did they do this promotional crossover poster anyway

when it failed

well, hey needed money because at the time they were also making

danganronpa the animation

and that was a much bigger project

totally not rushed projects.

But hey ted 2 came out

and that person whoever pledged money for the original film

decided to make his own film

and it's called

Kuma

yes, simple as that.

And from what I heard it still in the works

but it's getting there, ok?

Because I heard some new characters appear there

some from the new DR3 which is exciting.

But will it be good?

Who knows...

…

but hey, that's just a theory, a kuma theory, thanks for tedining.

So, what'd you thought of that?

Danganronpa supposed to have it's own take on the Ted movie

unbelievable.

If you want my opinion I think it should've happened.

But hey, if you liked this theory, give it a review please

because for every review this theory get you will get

your very own money to make a movie

yes it can be any movie you want

thought it has to be original okay?

Kinda the rules that you have to follow.

And for every new follow/favorite

you will get a copy of that movie called Kuma

for free 30 day trial before it's theatrical release.

Am I the kindest person ever?

Yes, anyway, i'm going to sleep.

tune in next time, where I talk about how makoto and maizono actually love each other.


	24. is kyuosuke munakata, yu narukami?

What's up, everyone, sonic the hedgehog here

and welcome to yet another...

oh wait, I don't have today's theory

but I do have a SUPER theory.

Tricked you good there, didn't I?

Anyway, guys welcome to yet another theory,

and today, I figured I should a different theory

it's about DR3 as you saw in the title of the chapter

since DR3 anime is around the corner, I decided to discuss about some characters

that are going to appear in that godly anime

and while we have huge mysteries like the fucking cow head

frog and psycho

I think first should identify who the fuck

kyousuke munakata really is.

And trust me, you'll be in a treat as I'm gonna expose him

so hard, you will have to make a video on how awesome this theory was

so yea

who exactly is kyousuke munakata

and tell you right now, it's not that gay guy that google images

brings up for some reason.

Nope, he's not that guy, ok?

He's actually...wait for it.

Yu narukami

thats right that protagonist from persona 1, 3, 2, 5, I mean 4.

as you know kyousuke munakata looks suspiciously similar

as yu narukami

he's tall, he's silver haired, he has that stupid yet attractive bowl haircut

and, I guess that suit.

But that's not only striking similarity with kyosuke and yu

oh, no. if I wouldn't notice, I would not be a theorist today

but another striking similarity is that they carry a sword

and yu also carries a sword

and if you find somewhere in tumblr

there a scan of a page from famitsu

that there's a statue of him having similar sword stance

some say that yu narukami has some relation to peko pekoyama

to which I say, that's true

anyone with master swordsmanship skills

and silver hair

is the true family member of the narukami family name

in fact, i'll reveal to you now that peko is a sister to

yu narukami

well, half sister

and yu narukami and kyousuke munakata are twin brothers

yep

it's like the despair sisters

but they are the swordsman brothers

you were thinking that I was gonna pull the

"oh they are from different universes"

while that could be true and I did say once that there are alt universes.

I think it's a fact that yu and kyousuke are brothers

in fact if you do an word anagram of the name

kyousuke munakata

y yu will get

yu naukam

save for an r and an I

yu almost get the name full

which is no coincidence btw.

This is the truth, ok?

But why are they brothers and why is peko their half-sister?

Well, I don't have an explnation for you guys

so think of something yourselves

just like junko once said.

One final question is that why

is that yu and not kyosuke

well, the real kyouskue is actually

in inaba and stuff

kinda hanging out with yu's friends, because yu

is going to be the star in the anime again.

Since persona 5 ruined his rep

he knew once he had the chance to go back into popularity

he needed to change with kyosuke his bro

cause yu needs to have attention, ok?

Also he's gotta take revenge because some of his friends were killed

by ultimate despair

and he's gonna have his revenge alright...

…

but hey, that's just a theory, a yu theory, thanks for pekoing.

So, yes, guys, since now you know that yu is kyosuke,

let's see he's gonna save the day by bringing up bonds again

but that won't happen probably

anyway, i'm gonna do the next theory on cowhead

and after that psycho and to finish it off with frog

in no particular order.

if you know who I'm talking about then good for you man

anyway, if you liked this theory then leave a review

and for every review this theory gets

you will get a, sword. Thats right, a sword to protect yourselves against bullshit

a sword to protect against those weird people who love to annoy yourselves

and for every new follow/favorite

you will get a rice cake

a yummy rice cake.

You will eat it and enjoy it, ok?

But that's it for today

tune in next time, where I talk about how junko did porn once.


	25. who is the great gozu?

Hello everyone cow chop here

and welcome to yet another yummy theory

why yummy? No idea, but if it's yummy

then it's gonna be some good shiz.

So today's theory is gonna be about another

guy in DR3, that I like to call cow head

because he literally wears a fucking cow head on his head.

Or is it a bull?

Whatevs, I just think it's pretty cool

but also pretty weird

but that's not really what we are going to talk about

we are going to talk about who cow head really is

like I'm gonna expose his real face.

That is so illegal and bad, but I'm a crazy mafakka.

But it has to be done

I'm pretty sure no one trusts the great gozu, because he's like

covers his face.

And you'll see brother who he is right now

SO

i've found some stuff on great gozu

that's he not only a wrestler

his name is also

JOHN CENA!

pa paaa rampaaaaaaaa

pam para paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

that was a JOKE

calm down, please!

Ok, that joke had to be there though

anyway, if you search on youtube

"great gozu"

you'll get some interesting results

some being about wrestling

and well, one of the videos that came up were about undertaker

and some cane guy,

(I don't watch wrestling that much, so you have to forgive me)

but yes,

great gozu's real identity is the undertaker...'s brother

named alfredo del estonio

a spanish name, cause why not.

Now if I told you that was actually undertaker, you'd be mistaken

because alfredo and undertaker look different

but you know that actully is?

Well, it's actully vince mcmahon

don't believe me?

Just watch this video.

watch?v=cNgxyL5zEAk

but I'm kidding, because actully

vince mcmahon is actually

this person

watch?v=vThKwfGRnfo

…

okay joking aside

why is alfredo undertakers brother?

Well, I don't know actully...

it's so private that even I coudnt think of something

because wrestlers

they have pride man

such pride that you can't even fathom, fam.

But why is he a cow head though?

Well, when alfredo was a little tiny little baby boy

he used to grow in harsh environment

and one time, when someone tried to kill him

a bull or cow saved him

from his death

unfortunately, the cow died, protecting the boy

and that's when the boy knew what he had to do

and that is to become strong

and become the best wrestler ever

and that's how he got accepted into hope's peak

thanks to the scout guy

he was part of 69th class

9 years before 78th one.

So he's pretty old now.

Late 20s or early 30s.

So you do not want to mess with him, ok?

He will mess you up, like mike tyson.

And no he's not nice

he uses this calm nature of his a trap to think that he is calm and stuff

but nope

so...be careful...

…

but hey that's just a theory, a cow theory, thanks for gozuing.

So, yes. Not only great gozu is john cena, undertaker, he's alfredo

undertaker's brother, brother.

Another mystery solved!

So, next is...gonna be a surprise, ok?

But if you like this theory, please leave a review

and for every new review this theory gets you will get your very own

that's right, a cow mask.

To hide your identity and cyber indentity

that shit works, trust me.

Be careful towards vegans though

some people may take it out of context.

And for every new follow/favorite

you can get an actual cow

that's right and you can do anything with it

milk it, like companies milk their vydieo games

so, tune in next time where I talk about how leon once smoked weed. That loser.


	26. who is seiko kimura?

Hello everyone, psycho here

and welcome to another brand original theory of all time ages new theory.

So, continuing with the DR3 theme,

this time it's going to be Seiko Kimura or as I like to call her

psycho, cause the name Seiko, kinda sounds like

psycho, you get it?

You don't?

Oh

WELp, you came here, because you want to know who this Seiko is, right?

Well she isn't Seiko Shinohara

that another psycho

but who knows, maybe Seiko Kimura likes to lick ass and pussy

that she covers her mouth

and doesn't want anyone to see her dirty ass mouth

butt that's not what gonna talk about today

what i'm really interested in Seiko

is that what's behind her mask

that purple mask of hers

and why the fuck is she's so popular

she's literally number 1 most popular character

or rather most hyped character

and even I don't know why the fuck is that

some people already wrote fics about her fucking

some other chick or whatever

this must be the seiko insanity.

But anyway, yeah, why the fuck does she wear that fucking mask

dude

well, I'll tell you right now

and right here

that seiko kimura is actully

another anteater

that's right, she's human version of anteaters

even though she can speak, she's actually

an anteater turned into a human

so, no she's not an alien

of any sort

but anyway, why is she an ant eater

is what you're asking me right now

well, it's because, seiko is an evolved form of spices

that the scientists used her for experimenting

that's right seiko was once an anteater

but she turned into a human because of science and magic

people at hope's peak wanted to experiment on an animal

and turn it into human

they tried giraffe

they tried dogs

they tried cats

they even tried horses

but every animal was a failure, because

the human that came out from animals

looked like freaks all over

the ex-giraffe human had a long as neck

and he broke it almost immediately after taking a step forward

the ex dog human just looked liked a freak

same with the cat

and the horse

I don't want to talk about the horse

it was horrifying.

But since the scientists used the anteater

the human looked almost perfect

save for the mouth that looked like

a hole in the wall

and that's why they decided to give it plastic surgery

and redo the mouth

but it still had side effects

as the tongue remained, because I don't think there's a tongue transplant

and that's it

they also added teeth

but anyway, she still looked weird

and so they decided to

give her mask, a surgical mask

because then they would give her a talent

yeah, like they did to hajime

and give her the apothecary talent

because, they didn't want real humans do that job

cause it was dangerous

I mean look at seiko

she looks like she about have a breakdown

but anyway, that's why she's so famous

she's a mystery character

and i'm hyped for dr3 like you

but calm the fuck down

there's already a shit ton of art for seiko

but surprisingly no rule 34

(pls don't do it)

(just don't)

…

but hey that's just a theory, a psycho theory, thanks for kimuraing.

So, that concludes the theory for seiko

the next is if you read my previous theory

then you would know who is gonna be next

that's right it's a going to be a theory about a frog

anyway, guys, if you like this theory, be sure to leave a review

to tell me why the fuck is seiko so popular

but also share your thoughts on the galaxy.

And for every new follow/favorite

you will get a fan

like a literal fan for your home

I don't care if you don't want

it's summer and it's fucking boiling

like crazy dude...

Also, I want to say sorry to the UK

you know what happened.

Anyway, tune in next time where I talk about how 2013 was a great year for danganronpa


	27. who is miaya gekkogahara?

Hello, everyone, KUZURYUU EATING THOSE BEANS here

and welcome to another brandest of brand new theory.

As some of may or may not know this is going to be

the last theory i'm gonna do on DR3 until it releases

I am super hyped for the anime

and I can't wait what new mysteries will they prepare

for the Despair and Future chapters

but anyway enough rambling

this theory is going to be about a frog

and of course i'm talking about the

gecko...i mean gekkoukan high

I mean gekkogahara miaya!

Yes, that pokemon greninja gundam frog

that's what I love to call her, ok?

BUT, today is the dayy I tell you that

she might be not be a frog

and she not be even human!

That's right

and don't worry, I won't pull out the "she's the alien card" again.

Nope, she's something completely different!

So what if I told Youuuu

that frog here is an...

android

that's right, she's a robot that looks like a human

why did I come to this shocking conclusion well stick around, fellas

one of the main reason why she's an android

is because guess what she's actually

CHIAKI

dun dun daradaraDANAAAAAAAAAAAA

ok, why is she chaiki?

Welp, reason number 1!

chaiki has to appear in the anime, because fucking too many fanboys

reason number 2!

the hairstyle is similar

reason number 3!

miaya's voiceactress is not yet revealed.

Reason number 4!

miaya's past is a mystery.

Reason number 5!

monomi will appear, having the moon thing on her ear

miaya's name and surname means moon something

reason number 6!

she has a really dead pan face.

Reason muber 7!

she covers her mouth

drooling probably

reason number 8!

her scarf is her tongue.

Reason number 9!

she operates with computers

reason number 10!

the real ultimate therapist is dead

and she is a replacement by the future foundation

because she was a vital part in making the neo world program working correctly

and those are these 10 reasons!

Now who and why exactly did make this android.

The person or people behind this work

were the ultimate robot engineers and the

ultimate programer obviously

at first the robot was to be built to combat the appending ultimate despair

because putting real humans to the ravaging terrorists was too much of a risk

at first junko tried to convince chihiro to make a monokuma thing

and she did, but chihiro still worked on the android

at first she didn't know who it would be

she had already made alter ego, chiaki and usami

and that was with the help of her frineds throwing ideas

but she wanted to make something original

or rather dedicate this android to someone

a close friend

the real miaya gekkogahara the ultimate therapist

but it was the only the look she decided to give her

the hair, the body measurements, and everything else

so miaya was at the pinnacle of completion

but unfortunately she wasn't able to finish her miaya personality

and instead it became like an empty husk

the reason she wasn't able to finish miaya

was because junko interfered and started the mutual life of school killing thing

noticing what she was working on this whole time she decided to preserve it

as she knew it would be important later on

miaya was held in a deep storage deep inside the ruins

for a really long time

junko didn't forget about it though

before the final class trial started

she made some precautions

in case someone does find miaya

she would put a tiny bug somewhere

to learn where the future foundation is located

as not a lot of people knew where their hq was

and so after the mutual killing completed

the surviving students were able to escape

and after that kazuo and koichi were able to find them

and escort them to future foundation and give their places in the ranks

though after, since no one was able to operate the school

they were able to secure the area from the ultimate despair

or now remnants of despair

after they had secured the area they "explored"

the ruins of hope's peak academy in hopes of finding some clues

to some mysteries and the riddles of hope's peak

that happened before the tragedy

after they expored the ruins,

they didn't find anything they didn't know already

but they did find miaya

they thought that some human survived under the ruins of hope's peak

and then at closer inspection they realized that it was the ultimate therapist

but with different clothes and they were shocked

but after they researched miaya

they found that it was an android

made by chihiro fujisaki and the now deceased

ultimate robotics engineers

and found a hidden message from chihiro

which said that if someone finds this message

and maiya

they need someone to find a programmer that can built

a personality inside miaya

they didn't really know what to do

until

they heard the news that the real ultimate therapist

and the head of the future foundation 7th branch

had been found dead

and the reason of death

well, it was horrible incident

that the FF decided they needed cover this up

because they thought it would be shameful of them

to admit that even FF couldn't be save as the rest of the world

it was then they decided by the other heads of future foundation

that the android would be the replacement

of miaya gekkogahara

since they weren't master programmers

like chihiro they weren't able to create miaya's personality from scratch

so they decided to take a copy of chiaki's personality from the neo world program

and apply some changes and modifications to it

as in change her talent and mannersims

but remain some of her older traits

same goes for the monomi too

keep in mind this happened before

the remnants went inside the neo world program

so the chiaki you would know would have no memory

of anything that happened in the neo world program

because it didn't happen yet

anyway, as the programmers changed miaya

no one thought different of her

but some said she was acting suspicious

and that's there's a conspiracy floating around

but what will happen next?

Will the remants of despair find this place

and ambush the heads of FF

during makoto's punishment

and then make miaya kill someone

and be seen as the trator?

Who knows...

…

but hey that's just a theory! A frog theory, thanks for chiaking

so, since this is frog, I decided to make this special looooooong theory

for you guys, because honestly the most i'm excited is gekkogahara's character

and of course, this android and chaiki conspiracy might not be true

might or 100%

but, I still am exicited about DR3 as it's going to air 15 days from the day I'm writing this

fun fact: July 11th is the day after my birthday July 10th. Horray.

Yep

anyway, as always guys, leave a review or a comment on what you thought this theory

it took some time to write it too, I mean read it again and say I did not just write some

cool plot for a fanfic

but anyway, for every review this theory receives

you will get a, DR3 10 days early

that's right, if you use the code HOPE

you will get all of this awesome merch and the anime

so that you can spoil it for everything for no reason you ass

and it will be delivered

to you as SOON as you write that code

not a scam

and for every new follow/favorite you will get

some...uh, grapes. Yummi grapes

totally not radioactive grapes

and some kuzubeans

last thing I have to say is that the next theory will have an important announcement about me

and this fanfic so be on the lookout

but that's it for today

tune in next time where I talk about how kuzuryuu is addicted to beans


	28. is danganronpa real?

Hello everyone togami assface here

and welcome to a brand new theory

the theory of all theories probably

because, surely this theory is going to blow your mind

behold the theory of the future of mankind

wait, rather you have been mistaking the plot of

danganronpa this whole entire time

and I was the only one to see this

I realized something. I had an epiphany.

About what danganronpa truly is.

You might be confused right, thinking what the fuck I'm talking about right now

well don't be friend

i'll explain everything to you right now

but before that let me drop a bomb of a bombshell

danganronpa wasn't real to begin with

and not I'm talking about real life,

we all know that it's game and none of it was real

but what I mean is the plot, the story

it was all a stage...

a dollhouse...

…

that's right.

Are you confused now?

Well, let me explain it to you now

Danganronpa's events and Danganronpa 2's events never happened

Well, Danganronpa did happen, but I'm not sure about Danganronpa 2.

And what I mean is

you know how the games

had this weird cardboard design

that when you enter an area

everything pops in, like a dollhouse?

Exactly, danganronpa was all just a doll house performed by someone

and did you know that the characters just are cardboard cut outs?

I mean, the mouths don't move, everything is in 2D.

While everything was fake in the game

the animation was real

everything was alive in the anime

the anime was alive

the characters were rocking their body

their mouths were moving

the executions were still fake though

but everything was real

aliens were real

blue aliens

but anyway, what does that make

danganronpa another episode

welp, it was also real

because it was 3D

or rather 2.5D

I have other evidnce to support this

you know how dr and dr2 had this weird segment

called monokuma theater

it this whole stage play was happening in this monokuma theater

this mutual killing

was all a fake...

but why is it fake in the first place

well, the game was a total recreation of danganronpa's events

since danganronpa the animation was the real footage

some genius decided to recreate the events of DR

and then turn it into a game

a visual novel

and that's how everything began

…

but hey thats just a theory a game theory, thanks for cardboarding.

now on the serious note

I'm sorry guys if this theory fell short,

I guess I was a little unmotivated

but I guess that relates to the announcement

I'm going to make right now.

And that is well, I'm going to take a hiatus from danganronpa conspiracy theories

for how long I don't know, but I will return to writing theories someday don't worry

think of this as end ending to season 1.

but the reason behind it is that i'm kinda burned out on writing theories

and I want to write different things, more one-shot fics

and start other series.

Other than that I'm also not gonna post frequently anymore in a whole

because writing takes a lot of my time and I want to do some other things beside just writing

I have a youtube channel where I upload videos, most about danganronpa

and if you wan t to check it out, link is in the profile page

and also i've been replaying Danganronpa 2 and I want to finish it before Danganronpa 3 anime comes out, but that's a shit excuse

but that's pretty much all I wanted to say

last thing and this is optional but READ IT anyway

if you want to contribute to danganronpa conspiracy theories

you can also write a theory for this fanfic

and you can write in anyway you want and about anything you want,

I don't have any restrictions.

You ask, "well what's in it for me, then?"

Well, not only can have a shoutout from me

but you can also promote your on-going fic that you're writing

and wish that people would notice it more

and I think that's fair enough right?

so if you're feeling crazy and imaginative then be my guest.

So, if you want to, PM me on here and we'll make the deal

but anyway

I have a new review goal

1 review = 1 cardboard dollhouse

it's to play around and stuff

and also every new favorite/follow you will get pineapple

that's right a pineapple

tasty pineapple

but that's all for today

tune in next time where I talk about how kirigiri once wanted to google herself out of a situation


	29. is chaiki nanami real?

Hello everyone, real life chiaki here

and ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERTNESS

Chiaki nanami confired to be real what the fuck!?

Yes, guys, if you're not up to news

chaiki confirmed to be appearing Danganronpa 3 Despair Chapter

I know I told you guys i'm on hiatus and stuff

but this is NEWS guys

I mean, I was chilling on my bed one day and decided to go on tumblr

and saw chiaki anime form

and I was like WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAT!?

True story

anyway, I'm still on hiatus (no one cares mate!)

this is just something I wanted to give you guys (again no one cares!)

well fuck you.

Anyway I wanted to present you

this special theory

about who chiaki REALLY is!

Yes, we have it

chiaki is real

and none of you chiaki loving losers have to be sad that she was just an AI

anyway, who is chiaki?

Well that is obvious she's the ultimate gamer

she's been playing games all her life

beating everyone in tournaments

but do you think she's human!?

Not she's not a human

and there's a good explanation for that mate

chiaki nanami is a robot...

yes, sorry to makes your dreams shatter again

but yes she's a robot

she's a robot from

the FUTURE no less

since time travel didn't exist back then it was

difficult to travel in the past

but in 2054

naegi is old and everyone else

with the help of souda

they have built a working time machine!

(just like in steins;gate :3)

but why would they need to travel back in time where they achieved peace

well that is a difficult question

but we now know the whole plot

of danganronpa 3 despair chapter

until chiaki was revealed

I knew we have been all wrong

because since chiaki comes from the future

she was going to change the future

she was going to make hinata not turn into izuru

and she was gonna make everything right

that is the plot of danganronpa 3 despair chapter

and I have evidence.

But I can't show it here because

FF is fucking stupid

…

but hey it's just a theory, a GAME theory, thanks for chiaking.

So, that's it for this theory

sorry that it was short

but I really wanted to put this theory

because just wtf

we were all hype for dr3 anime

and kodaka just decided to put chikai out of fuckning nowhere

anyway guys I will return soon, I promise

currently I'm playing Zero Time Dilemma and it's such an awesome game

dude, like if you're a fan of zero escape then this Is awesome

NO SPOILERS though

anyway if you like this theory, give it a review

and for every review this chapter gets

you will get you very own chiaki nanami

I know I had this goal already

but just for this occasion

i'm gonna have this goal again and it's your chance to get a real life chiaki

and for every new follow/favorite you will get a free nintendo 3ds

and a psvita

aren't I generous?

Anyway

tune in next time where I talk about how chiaki is actually a rabbit


	30. Why is the blood red in DR3?

Hello everyone, Danganronpa the third is here.

And welcome to a brand new theory

but before you read I'm gonna say it in all caps, i'm sorry

 ** _BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FIRST_**

 ** _EPISODE OF DANGANRONPA 3 FUTURE ARC_**

 ** _THEN DON'T READ THIS UNTIL YOU WATCHED IT_**

 ** _TRUST ME IT'S GOOD._**

 ** _I REPEAT, WATCH THE EPISODE FIRST._**

Now that out of the way

i want to say first thanks to everyone who kept reading this garbage

because this is the 30th chapter. horray!

what I'm going to talk about is gonna shock the entire dr fandom

well it kinda already did

but kodaka the creator and god of danganronpa

did a change

and played with our hearts once again

how? Well first, Chisa Yukizome died

the person who did nothing wrong.

However, in my old theory where I talked about who will die,

I did mention that Chisa would die at some point and

yu naru-I mean Munakata did get angry.

That's one thing is true

but I have a crazy revelation to tell you guys.

In DR3 the blood is red

at the very least it's the blood from Chisa

but it now makes sense.

There's two...no three answers to this red blood fiasco.

One:

We have been colorblind this whole goddamn time.

Two: Junko has injected the 78 and 77th class with some kinda weird shit that made their blood

look pink

I mean if you look at one of the scenes in DR3 you can see

a very fucking sexy Mikan holding some kind of syringe with pink shit

she was about it to inject into the eye

what it's purpose?

It's a virus of course, to make you feel despair

but how did it not the work if the 78th class were injected.

Well, it's because she injected only into those who she foresaw getting killed

and into those who would do the killing.

Even herself.

and three:

everyone who has pink blood is an alien

this whole time, Makoto and everyone who we saw with pink blood is an alien

unless, it's the other way around

because maybe in Danganronpa world

pink is the actual color of the blood

and red is the fake

so Chisa has either faked her death

OR she's an alien.

That's the only explanation I can think off.

But it's only a matter of time

whoever's gonna get killed next is going to be another tragedy

that's all I can think off

but as a bonus, I think who killed Chisa

is...

I dunno.

But it could be a strong dude.

If you remember there are some dead guards found by asahina

and their necks are bended to 180 degrees.

So it could be an assassination.

By the process of elimination

I can certainly say who I definitely didn't kill the guards and/or chisa

is Kazuo, Makoto, Kirigiri, Asahina, Hagakure, Munakata, Juzo, Miaya, Ryota, Bandai.

That would leave, Great Gozu, Izayoi, Ruruka, Seiko, Kizakura,

while I also doubt the Great Gozu could do it, he could cause he's the strongest of the heads

Ruruka and Izayoi could be accomplices and kill her.

While I also doubt Seiko, she comes off as suspicious to me.

And Kizakura, because he could know a lot about Ultimate Despair, as he is a scout.

About the traitor, I feel like It's Ryota...again.

He shown himself suspicious when he said he was late for the meeting.

But that's just me.

Anyway, I didn't expect to see Chisa die first

it's like everyone says

she had been maizono'd

…

but hey that's just a theory a chisa theory, thanks for bloodining.

So, to be honest, I loved the first episode of DR3

there's going to be 11 more for the future so let's see how things will turn out

kodaka keeps you at the edge of you seat all the time

so that you can't tell who's gonna die next.

Or who's the traitor or who killed someone

that's why it's fun to theorize about DR

but anyway, that's it for today

leave a review on what you thought about the 1st episode of DR3

and this theory in general

because if you do review

you will get a chisa sticker that says "you did nothing wrong"

and a free preview of the second episode

for you to spoil and cause despair

no scam, no joke

and for every new follow/favorite you will get a chandelier.

That's right a huge chandelier will come right your way to hang on the ceiling

and impale bodies on

but that's all

tune in next time where I talk about how mikan once raped me in my sleep.


End file.
